gatita, gatita ¿donde estas?
by cerezocarmesi
Summary: en un juego, terminara por amarse LEMON


Nada de esto me pertenece, los pertenecen al maestro Masashi Kishimoto, solo esta historia es para su diversión.

En la pacifica aldea escondida entre las hojas, se encontraba en constante movimiento ya sea por los comerciantes, civiles, turistas o ninjas en sus labores.

En un campo de entrenamiento, se encontraba reunido el original equipo siete más sus agregados y como siempre ya que se había vuelto costumbre el sensei ya había llegado tarde, los había citado a las ocho am en punto de la mañana y ya eran las diez y todavía no aparecía.

Naruto estaba acostado en el pasto, Sasuke recargado en un árbol con los ojos cerrados, Sai estaba sentado dibujando y Sakura estaba en una rama recargada en el tronco del árbol, con los ojos cerrados, tranquila pero por dentro era un manojo de nervios y al mismo tiempo estaba pensando en darle un buen golpe a su seinse y a Yamato.

Flash back

Eran aproximadamente las siete con quince minutos de la mañana y el sol ya había salido, en la casa de cierta peli rosa, se oían unos golpes en la puerta de entrada de la casa.

-¿Quién diablos será?- Sakura salió de su cama con dificultad pero lo logro, los golpes seguían- ya voy, ya voy- al abrir la puerta fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a la entrada a su querido sensei y a Yamato - ¿Qué se les ofrece?-

Ellos al verla solo se quedaron mudos, mientras Sakura esperaba a que le dijeran del porqué se encontraban en su puerta- y bien-

\- pues veras a las ocho tenemos entrenamiento de quipo ya sabes por los viejos tiempos, en los que estábamos juntos y ustedes eran unos niños-

-lo siento kakashi-sensei pero estoy algo cansada-

-pero es un entrenamiento ya sabes, quizás Naruto y Sasuke verán que ya eres un igual y ya no trataran de protegerte en las misiones, ¿no crees que es la oportunidad perfecta?-

-dejala sempai, tal vez ella no se sienta segura de sí misma y siga siendo la misma chica que tienen que cuidar-

La mirada de Sakura cambio completamente, eso sí que no, a ella no lo volverían a tratar de molesta y débil- a qué hora dijo que era el entrenamiento-

Bingo- será a las ocho de la mañana, no vayas a faltar- ya estaban por irse- ah y Sakura antes de que se me olvide que sexy pijama- y desaparecieron en un puf.

Ella no entendió, pero después de unos cuantos segundos quería matar a golpes a su pervertido sensei y a Yamato, ya que su pijama consistía en una blusa larga traía los primeros botones abiertos mostrando su sostén y parte de su abdomen plano, además que usaba unos shorts pequeñitos que mostraba parte de su trasero, además que estaba despeinada dando la vista muy sexy y sensual, ella cerró la puerta de un trancazo.

Fin del flash back

No podía creer que esos dos pervertidos la hayan visto en paños menores, es más casi esta desnuda cuando ellos aparecieron.

Un puf sonó asiendo que todos nuestros shinobis voltearan la cabeza asía ese lugar- ¡Hola, buenos días chicos!-

-más bien querrá decir buenas tardes, PORQUE COMO SIEMPRE LLEGA TARDE-

-calma Naruto, más bien para lo que tenemos preparado espero que tengas esa misma impulsividad-

-a ¿Qué se refiere Kakashi-sensei?- le preguntaba Sai

-hoy vamos a jugar al cazador, este entrenamiento es muy fácil, ustedes podrán transformarse en animales, en otras personas o en lo que quieran, nosotros los buscaremos y trataremos de identificarlos, cuando los encontremos una pequeña bocinita sonara y se marcara en el contador que trae Jiraya, no pueden usar técnicas avanzadas además de una vez que los hayamos encontrado no pueden volver a usar esa forma tendrán que buscar otra, pero nosotros si podemos lanzarles armas, esto les servirá en batalla o en misiones de rastreo, tendrán hasta las cuatro de la tarde para finalizar el juego, quedo entendido-

-hai-

-muy bien que dé inicio al juego del cazador- Jiraya toco una campanita de esas que usan en boxeo, los chicos desaparecieron rápido.

Ya solos- muy bien Yamato que dé inicio al juego-

-claro, sempai y que gane el mejor- ambos tenían unas sonrisas cómplices, nadie más sabia que ellos tramaban algo importante.

Ambos se dispersaron, a buscar por toda la aldea esos chicos, después de un rato, Yamato estaba cerca de los baños termales y de una de las puertas salió una despampanante rubia de ojos azules con bigotes en sus mejillas, ella estaba desnuda y solo una nubecita cubría sus pezones y parte de su vagina, ella ofrecía sus servicios a cambio de un buen rato.

-vamos guapo hombre, hay que pasar el rato, te aseguro que te va a gustar

-Naruto eres un idiota- y un pequeño vip sonó por todo el lugar

-ahhhh- Naruto gritaba porque ya lo había descubierto y el que pensó que caería con eso, como de rápido llego así de rápido se fue.

-maldito Naruto, lo más seguro es que ya lo encontraron- decía Sasuke vestido de Iruka, caminaba por la aldea como si realmente fuera el, hasta había copiado su manera de hablar para que no lo descubrieran tan rápido.

Lo que no sabía es que Kakashi había sido el mejor cazador ambu que había existido, y precisamente él se encontraba en un techo cercano a Sasuke, solo esperaba el momento a que del morocho callera en su trampa, cada vez se acercaba más y más, hasta que por fin tuvo alcance.

Le había lanzado un kunai, como era la naturalidad Sasuke lo esquivo poniéndose alerta pero ya era demasiado tarde, cuando se dio cuenta kakashi ya lo tenía apresado, con otro kanai sobre su cuello.

-bien Sasuke, en cuanto hiciste ese movimiento diste una variación de tu chakra tienes que mejorar- con una sonrisa- mientras tanto- otro vip sonó, dándole otro punto a kakashi.

Y dirán que paso con Sai pues fácil, aunque estuvo en ambu era tan fácil dar con él, ya que había intentado todas las formas y aun así lograban darle y ya tenía varios cortes tanto en la ropa como en su piel y los cortes en la piel no eran profundas apenas y era una leve marca que no asía que sangraran.

Mientras con Sakura ella había encontrado una de esas tiendas eróticas así que disfrazo de una gatita sexy, traía una mini falda color negro, un corsé de color rojo que acentuaba sus curvas y sus pechos, además de que le pareció buena idea recoger su cabello largo en una coleta alta además de colocarse unas orejas de gato y unos guantes que se adherían a su mano pero en forma de patas.

Además de que ella se escondía bien y nadie la podía ver y si llegara el caso solo asomaría sus orejitas para que penaran en un gato y la dejaran tranquila.

En otro lugar sus compañeros estaba sufriendo, el marcado ya iba kakashi 47 y Yamato 45, donde quieran que iban los encontraban, Sasuke tenía el orgullo herido como era posible que el último sobreviviente del clan Uchiha le dirán tan rápido cazo como si de un pez se tratara.

Naruto tenía moretones en todos lados ya que a kakashi le gustaba pegarle y patearlo, ya casi parecía que se arrastraba por el suelo de la paliza que siempre le daban cuando lo encontraban.

-teme esto es insoportable, no nos pueden tratar como animales-

-es la única vez que estoy de acuerdo contigo dobe, pero aun así no podemos hacer cada, ellos nos darán caza hasta que se cansen o hasta que el tiempo termine- estaban tan concentrados en su plática que no se dieron cuenta que su compañera de equipo se les estaba acercando.

-hola chicos- ellos rápidamente giraron sus cabezas y vieron a la cosa más linda y sensual que hayan visto, Sai tenía los ojos abiertos, Sasuke estaba levemente sonrojado y a Naruto se le caía la baba.

Su única compañera estaba vestida para cogérsela- oye fea no tienes ningún rasguño- y fue ahí donde los varones del equipo siete se dieron cuenta de ese pequeño detallito, eso quería decir dos cosas, o los atacaban a ellos para dejarla al final, o jamás la atacarían.

-lo que pasa es que ni Yamato, ni kakashi me ha encontrado- y eso era ilógico ya que al vez a una chica así era totalmente ilógico no verla y en especial con esa bola de pervertidos.

-Sakura-chan deberías taparte quien sabe cuánto tipo te ha visto así, como un pedazo de carne- todos le daban la razón

-no lo creo además quien se atrevería hacerme algo cuando saben que soy la alumna de la quinta-

-no Saku no es por eso, más bien está muy linda, y nadie puede verte así- se enfrascaron en una batalla campal para convencer a su compañera y amiga que se cambiara de ropa que no era propio de una chica como ella, se habían olvidado del juego.

-oye sempai, sientes lo mismo-

-sí, todos los "niños" están en un solo lugar todos juntitos, esto será una masacre- sonriendo de medio lado o eso es lo que se podía ver bajo su máscara.

Fueron corriendo asía allá, sacando sus armas en el proceso- hola chicos- los hombres los veían con horror

-como están- esta vez fue Yamato estaban acorralados, y la masacre dio inicio, las armas volaban y cortaban, después de unos eternos segundos dejaron de lanzar, ellos estaba en el piso destrozados, respiraban pero ya estaba cansados, agotados y con parias heridas chiquitas sin sangrar.

Fue cuando se dieron cuenta de su querida Sakura y cuando la vieron sus cabezas cayeron al suelo, ella no tenía ni una solo herida, es más su atrevida ropa seguía intacta, desapareciendo antes de que algo pasara.

-chicos se quedan aquí eh, no se vallan a mover- y salieron detrás de la fémina, los cazadores iban empatados esta sería la final además de que el tiempo estaba por acabarse, el primero en llegar fue kakashi a la aldea.

-gatita, gatita ¿Dónde estás?, Maui, ya sal no te are nada malo, ahorita, vamos gatita ven conmigo-

Mientras Yamato, también la buscaba, por sus métodos claro, es más ambos shinobis empezaron sus técnicas más poderosas para dar con ella fácilmente, estaban llegando al campo donde estaban todos los chicos curándose las heridas, el tiempo casi llegaba a su límite, y todavía estos no aparecían.

Fue cuando se dieron cuenta que tres chakras venían asia ellos en plan de persecución y ya vieron que se trataba de Sakura y ambos cazadores.

Al llegar al claro, Jiraya pudo observar el atuendo de Sakura callándose del árbol de donde estaba, sus cara estaba rojiza y estaba en una especie de shock pervertido, fantaseando con esa imagen.

Los últimos segundos sonaban y un kunai salió volando, la campana sonó dando por finalizar el juego, cuando Sakura se detuvo su falda cayó al suelo siendo cortada por el ultimo kunai que habia lanzado kakashi, cayó al suelo revelando la hermosa tanga de encaje color negra que Sakura traía.

-pero que, ah- lo último sonó mas como un gemido de placer asiendo que a todos los hambres sangraran de la nariz, Sakura se pudo en suéter con sierre como si fuera una falda improvisada.

-bueno ya chicos, el ganador es kakashi con 79 marcas y Yamato con 78 marcas, así que aplaudan al ganador- aplausos más cansados se oyeron.

Cuando ya todos se habían ido para su casa- Muy bien Yamato espero que cumplas con tu palabra-

-por supuesto kakashi, yo ya sabía que ella te quería a ti, solo estaba jugando para acerté rabiar-

-pues espero que no te le vuelvas acercar-

En la noche, cada quien en sus casas estaba curando sus heridas y los moretones que tenían no sin antes darse una buena ducha, en la casa de cierta peli rosa ella llegaba cansada, solo quería darse un baño y directo a la cama pero no contaba con que kakashi- sensei la estuviera esperando sentado en su cama.

-¿kakashi-sensei que hace aquí?-

-pues ciertamente mi querida gatita, has sido una niña mala mira que salir así, exponiéndote a que todos los hombres te deba cuando yo soy el único que tiene derecho a verte casi sin ropa-

-¿q-que ha dicho?-

-es una pena pero creo que tendré que castigarte-

Agarrándola del cabello y asiéndolo asia atrás dejo sus labios expuestos, bajando su máscara y besándola con pasión y desenfreno, ella tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, tanto por ver el rostro de su sensei que era un hombre muy atractivo y por la acción que estaba haciendo.

Con agilidad kakashi saco un kunai, cortando la blusa de sakura y con agilidad desasiéndose del molesto suéter para después arrojarla asia la cama y colocarse sobre ella, sus manos viajaban por todas la longitud de la pierna de Sakura, sus besos bajaron a su cuello dando leves mordidas que después se convertían en chupetones.

Ella gemía, también ayudo a kakashi aligerar sus ropas, ambos amantes quedaron desnudos, amándose como si el mundo se fuera acabar, se estaban besando cuando kakashi tomo su miembro para colocarlo en la entrada de ella, solo vasto un leve rose para que ella se corriera y de una sola embestida la hizo su mujer.

Se quedaron así un tiempo ya que ella era virgen, kakashi se aseguraría de que fuera el primero y el último hombre en su vida, después de un rato las embestidas se volvieron frenéticas con sin consideración, los pecho de ella revotaban dándole un espectáculo erótico a mas no poder.

Después de eso sufrieron más de cinco orgasmos en una sola noche, y claro después la convencería de tener a su primogénito ya hasta tenía el nombre se llamaría Sakumo.


End file.
